Naruto Meeting again
by dragonbeat44
Summary: What happens when you meet someone, get close to them, then think that there dead, when they were alive this hope time.


-1NARUTOMEETINGAGAIN

Name: Katana Uchiha  
Age: 12 like Sasuke and Naruto  
Live: Was born in Hidden Leaf Village but grew up in the Village Hidden in the Waves.  
Appearance: You wear a tight blue skirt with a blue matching tank top. Over the top of the tank top you wear a jacket sort of like Sasuke, but there's one different thing it green, and it got the Uchiha symbol on it and everything. You also wear a necklace with a 2 silver dragons in tangle, but you can't see the dragons as your shirt in the way. You also have long black hair and light brown eyes.  
Personally: friendly, loyal, brave, and very smart. Only problem is sometimes you get to full of yourself.

Your walking past a neighbor house. I wonder if there anything to do today. You then turn slightly and saw a kid about your age practicing, what looked like fire jutsu. He had raven black hair like your but it was spiky. You quickly ran over to kid startling him in the process. "Hey are you training to be a ninja too?" you said even though you already knew the answer. "Yes," he said just staring at you. "Well hi, my name is Katana and yours?" "My name is Sasuke." "Well do you want to have a break and come play with me, I mean you look kind of board," flashing him a quick smile. As soon as you did this you could see he was shocked and looked unsure. "Come on it ok," you said lightly grabbing his hand. "Ok," he said walking with you to the playground. You began playing games and seem to have loads of funny. GRRRR…. "Oh it seems I am hungry," you said as you started to laugh. You bring out a packet of cookies that were in your pocket and gentle take them out trying not to break them. "Chocolate my favorite, Sasuke do you want some, there is plenty?" "Ok, thanks," he said coming over while you drop a cookie in his hand. "Hey Sasuke do you mine if I do something?" "Um…" he was at a lost of words. Sudden you couldn't control it you put your hand on top of his head and began rubbing his hair. "Sorry I just wanted to feel," you said looking down thinking he thought you were a freak. "It ok," you quickly look up. "It a payback for the cookie," he said giving you a light smile. Sasuke and you just stayed sitting there on the bench eating the cookies with pride.

It seem hard that 5 months have already went by and how already your friendship with Sasuke has grown a lot. He always seemed to cheer you up even on the off days. It was now on your birthday February 19 that your friendship would grow even more. "Here Katana I got you something," Sasuke said giving you a small nicely wrapped box. You began opening it, "Sasuke it beautiful." It was necklace that had 2 silver dragon tangle together. It reminds me of me and Sasuke friendship. "Sasuke can you help me put it on?" You walk over as you pick your hair up so he can see the back of your neck while you handed him the necklace. He slowly tied it around your neck making sure it was nice and tight. "Thank you Sasuke," You quickly kiss him on the cheek, making him blush in the process. "Sasuke can you promise me something, can you promise that you will always be my friend no matter where we are or what happens." "I promise Katana, I promise." He then walk up to you and hug you tightly, and all you could think about was hugging him back.

Later on that night you went out to a far away spot from the village to train. You began practicing with your kunai and was just starting to practice with your jutsu when suddenly you hear a scream. You began rushing foreword, north, threw the forest to find the source of the sound. I hope nothing is happing to the village. You then see a young mid-aged girl on the ground. Yori? "What happened Yori," you said when sliding over to her. All she could say though, like a broken tape recorder, was "help the others now."

Sasuke! With that last thought you realize that she had come out here to find you. She wanted to give you the message and with that she had die over. You climbed a tree and began jumping from branch to branch to the village. You quickly got there with no effort at all, but you wished you haven't, all around you was a dead corpses everywhere. You began looking around for anyone, anyone that was a survivor. "Who could of done this," you said mumbling to yourself. Wait Sasuke, no you can't be gone "Sasuke, Sasuke, SASUKE!!!" you then fell on to the ground only to be spattered by your tears. It seemed like the minutes were hours as you began to sob. I can't take this. You had made your decide, your decide to leave and never come here or the hidden leaf village ever again. You began to run when you made it to the village hidden in the waves. " I guess this will be my new home now," you said as you got off the boat and enter the village. Sasuke…

You quickly woke up sweating in fear. "It has been a long time since I have that dream. I will keep my promise, I swear to restore my clan. I will kill the person that was respond able for killing everyone. Sasuke, I will keep you promise most of all."

"Oh Yeah I am totally ready for the chunin exams," you said doing some stretches. "Calm down it happening in a week and we still need to travel still." "I know Orin sensei but I'm just so excited." It at the Village Hidden in the Leaves right?" "Of course Seto," said Orin sensei happily. Oh I guess I shouldn't realize that I would eventually have to go back. Katana are you ok, you look pale?" "No I have fine Riku," you said trying to gain color back to your face. You decided to sit down on the training room sofa, and began looking around. Your on team 21 with other students Seto Sohma, Riku Kureno, and you sensei name is Orin Zusuki. You spotted Orin sensei who a pretty good sensei. He teaches us a lot and works us hard too! You turn your head to Seto. Seto Sohma very good at sports and defiantly good at ninja skills. Of course I'm better. "Katana." Riku Kureno she one smart cookie in fact smartest in our class and best with weapons. She can use any weapon to it's potential. Though she needs help with hand-to-hand combat but her Nin-jutsu are top class. She has been my best friend ever since I came to the Village Hidden in the Waves.

"Katana were here, you were shocked out of your daydream." You were at the village hidden in the Leaves entrance. "This brings back old memories," you said taking a big exhaust. "What do you mean," said Seto. The great doors began to slowly open. You started talking just after the doors were fully opened. "Oh-Yeah I forgot to tell you I was born in the Hidden Leaf Village. You begin walking the main roads as people began to stare and whisper when you and your team walked past. "Your allow to explore town but since we haven't got here later then everyone else we don't have a lot of time," Orin sensei said handing you a map of the town. "But be here," as he pointed to a big building on the map," in a hour. "Ok, Orin sensei," you said as he disappeared. "Lets go Seto, Riku, I will show you around I still remember this place so well," you said taking there hands. "Sorry Katana, but me and Riku are going right to the inn we don't want any problems or knowing Riku get lost or sidetrack and be late. "Katana you should still check out the town anyway and meet up with us later," said Riku sounding kind of sad. "Ok, bye then guys," you said letting go of their hands. "Bye," Seto and Riku both said in sync as they walked away.

You have been walking around the village now for 10 minutes looking at everything to see if you remember it. I wonder why Riku and Seto didn't want to come with me. "Help me!" You turned around after you heard the scream followed by it then a loud bang. You quickly ran to the scene, you eyes spotted 2 ninjas from the Village of Sand by their headbands. It was a girl who had a fan on her back and a boy who had a giant basket on his back holding up a kindergartner. You look diagonal from them, spotting 2 more kindergartners and 2 ninjas that you could tell came from the Hidden Leaf Village. One was a female who had pink hair with a red dress on and the other was a boy with blond hair and had a big orange jacket on. "Knohamarou," said the blond hair guy glaring at the guy in black. "Naruto," said the kindergartner yelling and struggling. " I should just kill this brat," said the guy in black No. You quickly acted and "Tele Jutsu," you said while disappearing. Everyone look at where they heard the sound. "What was that," said the girl with pink hair. You then teleported right in front of the guy in black kicking him in the stomach. You then grab Knohamarou and you did a back flip and landed near Naruto. "What was that," said the guy getting back up, "it was a girl." "That right pig-head, you know you shouldn't kidnap people. This got him really mad so he started to charge at you only to get hit with an unknown object. "What was that?" You look up with everyone else to see a guy in a tree he had raven black spiky hair and a angry face. "What are you doing in our village," he said throwing a pebble up and down in his hands. Who is that and why is he familiar? " I'm taking care of this brat," he said turning his head to look at you. You slowly put Knohamarou down which he ran to Naruto. Just then when you about to brawl Seto and Riku appear to watch your back. "Stop Temari, Kankura, lets go." You look in the tree and see that even raven hair didn't even know there was a guy with red hair right behind him. Red hair quickly jumped down and began to walk away as the other followed him. " Hey what's your name the one with the gourd on your back," said raven hair as he jumped down. "Garra of the Dessert, and you?" " My name is Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke is it really you. Uchiha but that mean….." "Shut it Seto," you said as you put your hand over his mouth. Sasuke, Naruto, and everyone else stare at you as the sand pucks left.

"Thank you for saving Knohamarou," said the girl with pink hair. "No problem, just helping when I can.," you said giving a light smile. "Why are you here though," she said kind of scared. " Due for the Chunin Exams. "Chunin Exams," said Naruto. "Yeah you don't know what it is." "No, can you tell us?" "We don't need their help Sakura," said Naruto butting it. "Whatever then maybe we will see each other again at the exams. Tele Jutsu." "Wait," said Sasuke running to where you were, but it was to late and you vanish. She seems so familiar could it be Katana! You appear in front of the inn's entrance. " Lets go guys and take a rest," said Riku looking pretty tired. "Whatever," said Seto.


End file.
